underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
The Magic Lamp
'''The Magic Lamp '''is the twenty-second episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on November 14th 2006. Plot Millie's just returned from a weekend in China, and has urns filled with tea that she brewed herself. Ernie and Mr Rails agree to have some of it at lunch, although Mr Rails' kettle has broken. While on his rounds, Ernie comes across a magic lamp left on the platform. Believing it to be magic, he takes it with him to store in the lost and found locker, when Bakerloo sees it, he's shocked and is convinced that the lamp is real, housing a genie inside! What they both don't know is that the lamp is simply a theatre prop. Circle needs her radio fixed by Mr Rails, who finds the lamp in the locker and takes it with him to the workshop. Bakerloo suggests taking the lamp into police custody, but when Ernie goes to get it out, it's gone. Bakerloo and Ernie then go to the workshop where Circle's radio is fixed, and the magic lamp is now a kettle. Convinced it's magic, Bakerloo tells Mr Rails to make a wish - which comes true! As Mr Rails wishes for a tin of biscuits, Millie arrives with one. Everyone is amazed. At the sheds that night, Bakerloo tells the trains about his exciting day, where Victoria reveals the lamp was a prop for the pantomime of Aladdin, and when Circle tells her that the lamp's now a kettle, Victoria is dismayed. Somehow, Aladdin and the Magic Kettle doesn't sound right! Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Bakerloo * Circle * Victoria * Hammersmith and City * Jubilee * Miss Relic (mentioned) Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * Bakerloo's Line ** Factory Station * Victoria's Line ** Theatre Station * Jubilee's Line ** Mr Rails' Workshop * Hammersmith and City's Line ** School Station Trivia * The questions Bakerloo asks Circle are standard questions that British police ask witnesses and victims of crime. Goofs * When Ernie goes to the museum, the detailing and buffers are missing from Ernie 1's rear. * Circle says she'll radio Millie to tell her she's off to the workshop, but her radio is broken so she can't. * The sound effect of the key turning doesn't play when Ernie opens the locker to take the lamp to the police. * The clock above the tunnel at the factory station reads 8 o'clock, but the clock on the wall says 10. * When Bakerloo arrives at the factory station, the walls are tiled in white with Hammersmith and City's logo on the wall. When he runs away, however, they change to green and have the Bakerloo logo on there. * Bakerloo's chin clips through the buffers at Mr Rails' workshop. * The sound effect of the trains pulling in at the sheds is delayed. * Hammersmith has City's voice at the end. Gallery MagicLampTitleCard.png|Title card TheMagicLampPromo.JPG|Promotional image TheMagicLamp (1).png TheMagicLamp (2).png TheMagicLamp (3).png TheMagicLamp (4).png TheMagicLamp (5).png TheMagicLamp (6).png TheMagicLamp (7).png TheMagicLamp (8).png|"But Lady Millie, could I have the pleasure of your accompaniment for afternoon tea?" "Why of course, Sir Ernie!" TheMagicLamp (9).png TheMagicLamp (10).png TheMagicLamp (11).png TheMagicLamp (12).png TheMagicLamp (13).png TheMagicLamp (14).png TheMagicLamp (15).png TheMagicLamp (16).png TheMagicLamp (17).png TheMagicLamp (18).png TheMagicLamp (19).png TheMagicLamp (20).png TheMagicLamp (21).png TheMagicLamp (22).png TheMagicLamp (23).png TheMagicLamp (24).png TheMagicLamp (25).png TheMagicLamp (26).png TheMagicLamp (27).png TheMagicLamp (28).png TheMagicLamp (30).png TheMagicLamp (29).png TheMagicLamp (31).png TheMagicLamp (32).png TheMagicLamp (33).png TheMagicLamp (34).png TheMagicLamp (35).png TheMagicLamp (38).png TheMagicLamp (40).png TheMagicLamp (41).png TheMagicLamp (42).png TheMagicLamp (43).png TheMagicLamp (44).png TheMagicLamp (45).png TheMagicLamp (46).png TheMagicLamp (47).png TheMagicLamp (48).png TheMagicLamp (49).png TheMagicLamp (50).png TheMagicLamp (51).png TheMagicLamp (52).png TheMagicLamp (53).png TheMagicLamp (54).png TheMagicLamp (55).png TheMagicLamp (56).png TheMagicLamp (57).png TheMagicLamp (58).png TheMagicLamp (59).png TheMagicLamp (60).png TheMagicLamp (61).png TheMagicLamp (62).png TheMagicLamp (63).png TheMagicLamp (64).png TheMagicLamp (65).png TheMagicLamp (66).png TheMagicLamp (67).png TheMagicLamp (68).png TheMagicLamp (69).png TheMagicLamp (70).png TheMagicLamp (71).png TheMagicLamp (72).png TheMagicLamp (73).png TheMagicLamp (74).png|"Real live thieves?! Never!" TheMagicLamp (75).png|"Don't worry! We'll catch the crook for ya! Yipee!! TheMagicLamp (76).png TheMagicLamp (77).png TheMagicLamp (78).png TheMagicLamp (79).png TheMagicLamp (80).png TheMagicLamp (81).png TheMagicLamp (82).png TheMagicLamp (83).png TheMagicLamp (84).png TheMagicLamp (85).png TheMagicLamp (86).png TheMagicLamp (87).png TheMagicLamp (88).png TheMagicLamp (89).png TheMagicLamp (90).png TheMagicLamp (92).png TheMagicLamp (93).png TheMagicLamp (94).png TheMagicLamp (95).png TheMagicLamp (96).png TheMagicLamp (97).png TheMagicLamp (98).png TheMagicLamp (99).png TheMagicLamp (100).png TheMagicLamp (101).png|The magic kettle TheMagicLamp (102).png TheMagicLamp (103).png TheMagicLamp (104).png TheMagicLamp (105).png TheMagicLamp (106).png TheMagicLamp (107).png TheMagicLamp (108).png TheMagicLamp (109).png TheMagicLamp (110).png TheMagicLamp (111).png TheMagicLamp (112).png TheMagicLamp (113).png TheMagicLamp (114).png|"I wish, I wish, I wish I had some biscuits to go with me tea!" TheMagicLamp (115).png|"What's wrong?" TheMagicLamp (116).png TheMagicLamp (117).png TheMagicLamp (118).png TheMagicLamp (119).png TheMagicLamp (120).png TheMagicLamp (121).png TheMagicLamp (122).png TheMagicLamp (123).png TheMagicLamp (124).png TheMagicLamp (125).png TheMagicLamp (126).png TheMagicLamp (127).png|"Aladdin and his magic kettle? Just doesn't seem right!" TheMagicLamp (128).png TheMagicLamp (129).png|"You know what they say: Mr Rails never fails!" TheMagicLamp (130).png Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes